La Marionnette Et Son Maître
by DonQuichotteClem
Summary: Il aperçut une petite fille qui jouait avec une balle à quelques mètre de l'entrée du village. Il plaqua son sourire légendaire sur son visage et s'approcha de la gamine avec sa démarche si particulière. Lorsque l'enfant le remarqua enfin elle tenta de fuir mais le flamant rose bougea ses doigts et fit se lever la petite grâce à son fruit du démon. M pour torture.


_Hey voilà ma première fic sur One Piece, pour ceux qui auraient déjà vu cette fic sur Wattpad , c'est normal c'est moi '-' Voilà_.

* * *

Doflamingo venait d'arriver sur l'île de Wanta dans le Shin Sekai. Il sauta de son navire et se rendit vers le seul village de l'île après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de rester sur le bateau. Il avait envie dejouer aujourd'hui.

Il aperçut une petite fille qui jouait avec une balle à quelques mètre de l'entrée du village. Il plaqua son sourire légendaire sur son visage et s'approcha de la gamine avec sa démarche si particulière. Lorsque l'enfant le remarqua enfin elle tenta de fuir mais le flamant rose bougea ses doigts et fit se lever la petite grâce à son fruit du démon. Il la manipula tel un marionnettiste contrôle sa marionnette et la força à le diriger vers son village. Le géant sortit un poignard de son manteau et le donna à son pantin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village côte à côte , le shichibukai toujours avec son sourire ,et la petite ,des larmes débordants de ses grands yeux mauves. Le sourire du roi de Dressrosa s'agrandit de plus belle en voyant une première de ses prochaines victimes arriver. La vielle femme regarda les deux arrivants attentivement puis écarta ses yeux de stupeur. Le flamant rose bougea ses doigts et la petite se rua contre son grès vers la grand-mère et la transperça avec le poignard. La victime tomba à terre , une expression de terreur figée sur le visage et l'enfant retira le poignard de son abdomen. Le sang gicla et l'éclaboussa. Le sol prenait la couleur vive du liquide de vie. Le corps de la petite fille tremblait et Doflamingo la força à avancer en marchant sur le corps de la vielle femme qui lui-même piétina sans remords.

Ils se rendirent vers le centre du village qui, se transforma très vite en une boucherie sans nom. Le flamant guidait sa marionnette dans des gestes les plus horribles les uns des autres. Il lui faisait trancher des gorges , arracher des yeux , couper les langues , fracasser les crânes sur le sol. Les cadavres s'empilaient sur la place. Le roi se réjouissait de tant de mort , de tant de sang qui recouvrait le sol et les murs . C'était l'extase pour lui. Le marionnettiste sadique contemplait avec fascination le corps de sa prisonnière de fil,trembler d'effroi et ses yeux remplis d'une souffrance et d'un désespoir sans limite. Elle avait tué tout ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours à cause d'un fou.

Leblond se lécha les lèvres où du sang avait giclé et promena son regard sur les alentours. Il aperçut une maisonnée un peu à l'écart du village. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, sa poupée le suivant de près.

Arrivés devant cette maison , un homme et une femme en sortirent. L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pirate et l'enfant se diriger vers eux.

«-M .. Mama * .. Tchitchi * ...»

Le sourire du géant s'agrandit. La femme plaça ses mains devant sa boucle lorsqu'elle reconnut son enfant. Les larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues en voyant le sang maculer les vêtements de sa fille. Tout les muscles de l'homme se contractèrent. Il se rua sur le marionnettiste tentant de l'étrangler. Le blond rigola et l'envoya rouler au sol. Il agita les doigts et l'enfant avança et se plaçant devant son père. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui trancha la jugulaire d'un coup sec. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui tomba au sol , hurlant en regardant le corps sans vie de son époux. La marionnette lança son arme sur la femme au sol. Le poignard se ficha dans son crâne , pile entre les deux yeux,s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Le blond relâcha enfin son pouvoir sur la jeune fille et cette dernière tomba au sol, tremblante , les yeux écarquillés par les horreurs qu'elle venait de commettre .

Le géant s'accroupit devant elle , plaça son pouce le menton de l'enfant , la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait perdu son sourire.

«Maintenant tu es comme moi.»

Et tout devient noir.

* * *

 _* Mama veut dire maman_

 _*Tchitchi veut dire papa_

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que ça vous aura plût ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)

Bisouuuuuuuus!


End file.
